Generally, a vehicle a front side member at a front side extending in a front and rear direction of a vehicle body at both sides in a width direction of the vehicle body such that structural strength of the front vehicle body can be reinforced.
The vehicle further includes a floor panel forming a bottom surface of the vehicle body and including a front floor panel, a center floor panel, and a rear floor panel from the front side of the vehicle in the front and rear direction. Herein, the front floor panel is included at a bottom surface of an engine compartment, the center floor panel is included at a bottom surface of a passenger compartment, and the rear floor panel is included at a bottom surface of a luggage compartment.
In addition, a side sill, which is extended in the front and rear direction of the vehicle body and is respectively disposed at both sides in the width direction of the vehicle body, is connected with a rear end of the front side member. The side sill is coupled to the center floor panel at both sides in the width direction of the vehicle body so as to function to cope with a side collision of the vehicle.
However, it may excessively increase a production cost for a composition of a side vehicle body including the side sill to be complex for bettering performance against a collision of the side vehicle body. In addition, it may be difficult to ensure rigidity of the side vehicle body by using a simple composition.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.